Muffin
by Rizuki Dhan
Summary: Tak ada yang tau kemana takdir membawa kita. Kita hanya bisa percaya dan berusaha agar jalan yang kita pilih adalah yang terbaik dan menuntun kita pada masa depan yang cerah. RnR! - DISCONTINUED Re-write in progress
1. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: ItaIno**

**Warning: typo(s), OOC, AU, cerita gjls, alur ngebut, word dikit-_-, dll**

**Summary:**

**Itachi datang terlambat dalam acara makan malamnya dengan Ino. Bagaimana reaksi Ino? Atau bagaimana reaksi Itachi melihat sosok wanita yang dicintainya itu dimeja makan? RnR!**

.

**Sesuai janji, author bawa story baru buat minna san. Mungkin ini akan jadi beberapa chapter hehe._.v Maap kalo lama nunggu. Happy reading~~**

**Don't like don't read!**

.

**Part 1 ~ **_**First Meeting**_

Semua berawal dari kue lezat berbentuk mangkuk itu. Sebuah kue yang membawa perubahan pada seorang—ah tidak, pada dua orang manusia yang bertemu bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Ita-_**kun**_ kemana sih! Dia telat lagi, huh!" Gerutu seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang. Dia menghela napas berat sambil sesekali melihat jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, dia menghela napas.

Sudah 3 jam dia menunggu suaminya dirumah mereka untuk makan malam, makanan didepannya pun sudah dingin. Dan pria yang telah dinikahinya selama 6 tahun itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

'Padahal ini hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami,' batinnya murung. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Itachi terlambat dalam kencan-kencan atau acara penting mereka. Alasannya lupa lah, dia sedang sibuk lah, dan sebagainya. Awalnya Ino tak keberatan bahkan terbiasa, tapi semakin hari Itachi semakin tak bisa menghabiskan waktu untuknya.

Pukul 11 malam. Rumah mereka sangat sunyi senyap, tak ada suara sedikitpun. Putra pertama mereka, Hikaru, sedang dititipkan dirumah neneknya. Agar mama dan papa bisa berdua, ujarnya. Walau baru berusia 5 tahun, anak itu sangat cerdas. Sama seperti ayahnya yang jenius.

Ino melirik piring penuh kue kesukaan Itachi diatas meja, tentunya tidak ada kue dengan rasa manis yang berlebihan. Brownies dengan extra _**dark chocolate**_, puding leci, _**croissant**_, dan muffin keju. Muffin. Ah, Ino terbayang lagi pertemuan pertama dengan suaminya itu.

**Flashback on.**

Udara sejuk menyapa pemuda berambut panjang diikat yang baru menjejaki kakinya ke lantai sebuah kafe. Wajahnya tampan dan dewasa, dengan dua buah garis dikedua sisi dibawah matanya yang semakin menunjukkan aura wibawanya.

Wajahnya yang rupawan berhasil menyita perhatian gadis-gadis muda yang sedang mengobrol di kafe itu. Saat dia lewat, mereka langsung menghentikan obrolan mereka dan melirik genit ke arah pemuda itu sambil sesekali cekikikan. Tapi pemuda tersebut tak peduli dan meneruskan langkahnya ke salah satu meja yang ada disudut kafe.

Siapa yang tak kenal pemuda itu, Uchiha Itachi? Tampan, jenius, berasal dari keluarga terpandang, dan sudah mapan diusia yang baru memasuki 25 tahun. Wajahnya sering terpampang dimajalah bisnis, sebagai salah satu eksekutif muda tersukses di Jepang.

Sifat _**stoic**_-nya menambah nilai plus dalam dirinya dimata para gadis. Bagi mereka, sikapnya yang dingin itu sangat _**cool**_ dan seakan menjadi tantangan tersendiri bagi mereka untuk menaklukan hatinya. Sayangnya, Itachi tidak pernah sekalipun melirik gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya. Bukannya dia 'menyimpang' atau apalah, tapi belum ada yang menarik minatnya. Selain karena dia orang bertipe _**workaholic**_, dia tidak suka sikap centil dan berlebihan yang terang-terangan ditunjukkan oleh penggemarnya padanya.

Setelah duduk nyaman, Itachi memanggil pelayan. Seorang _**waitress**_ berambut merah muda nyentrik segera menghampirinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" Tanya _**waitress**_ itu sopan. Dari _**nametag**_ yang digunakannya, gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura.

"_**Cappucinno latte**_dan_**apple pie**_," jawabnya cepat. Dia memang tidak mau berlama-lama disini untuk menghabiskan jam makan siangnya. Setumpuk dokumen dimeja kantor masih menunggu untuk dikerjakan olehnya. Gadis pink itu mengangguk dan mencatat pesanannya. Setelah itu dia membungkuk sopan dan segera berlalu ke dapur.

Setelah mengantarkan catatan berisi pesanan itu pada koki didapur, gadis yang tadi melayani Itachi langsung duduk di salah satu meja disebelah kasir dan menopangkan dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Matanya menatap Itachi yang membelakanginya dari jauh dengan tatapan memuja. Sungguh, siapa yang mampu menolak karisma seorang Itachi? Setiap gadis normal pasti akan langsung tertarik padanya hanya dengan sekali lihat. Sama seperti si pemilik surai pink ini.

"_**Forehead**_, sedang apa kau disitu? Cepat kemari dan bantu aku!" Teriakan seseorang membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget, memaksanya keluar dari lamunannya. Beruntung saat ini kafe sedang ramai sehingga tidak menarik perhatian pengunjung lain. Dia menoleh kesal pada orang yang meneriakinya seperti itu.

"Jangan berteriak! Kau mau kafe ini hancur karena suaramu? Dan jangan panggil aku _**forehead**_ saat sedang bekerja, Ino-_**pig**_!" Raung Sakura sambil menekankan kata imbuhan '_**pig**_' di akhir nama sahabat tercinta(?)nya itu. Gadis yang dipanggil 'Ino' tadi hanya mendengus tak peduli, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengelap meja. Sakura pun berjalan kearahnya dan membereskan piring-piring kotor yang bertumpuk diatas meja yang sedang dilap oleh Ino.

"_**Nee**_ Ino, kau lihat pria di meja 14 tadi?" Tanya Sakura membuka percakapan saat mereka baru keluar dari dapur.

"Eh? Yang mana?"

"Yang itu." Sakura menunjuk salah satu meja disudut ruangan. "Uchiha Itachi ada di kafe kita! Ahh... Bukankah dia tampan?" Lanjutnya. Matanya kembali mengeluarkan _**love-love**_. Ino memicingkan mata, memperhatikan pria yang ditunjukkan oleh sahabat pink-nya tadi.

"Memangnya dia siapa?" Tanya Ino acuh. Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Hah? Kau tak tahu dia?" Sakura menganga semakin lebar. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng polos. Sakura menepuk jidatnya yang—ehem—lebar itu.

"Astaga! Dia eksekutif muda yang tenar itu, pewaris Uchiha _**Corp**_! Masa kau tak tahu?!" Sakura mati-matian menahan pekikannya. "Aku tak percaya, kemana perginya Ino yang selalu berbinar-binar saat melihat pria tampan? Oh, kau benar-benar berubah sejak putus dengan Gaa—"

"Cukup, _**forehead**_. Berhenti membahas laki-laki brengsek itu!" Sela Ino gusar. Perempatan siku-siku muncul didahinya. Sakura memucat, tersadar bahwa ia nyaris mengucapkan sebuah nama yang tabu bagi Ino.

Sekilas info, saat mereka duduk di kelas 1 SMA dulu, Ino sempat berpacaran dengan pangeran sekolah, Sabaku Gaara, _**senpai**_-nya dari kelas 3 yang terkenal dengan sifat dingin serta wajah minim ekspresi. Mungkin 11:12 dengan karakter Itachi dicerita ini. Pemuda itu sangat tampan, dengan surai merah, tato kanji '_**Ai**_' di dahinya, dan lingkaran hitam disekitar mata yang membuatnya mirip panda. Membuat seisi sekolah heboh diminggu pertama mereka jadian.

Walaupun dingin, Gaara punya banyak penggemar. Dan mereka semua langsung tumbang saat mendapat kabar itu. Banyak yang menyerah mundur karena melihat sosok Ino yang bagaikan dewi. Cerdas, berparas cantik, ditunjang dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi langsing, kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat, mata _**aquamarine**_ jernih sebiru laut, juga sifatnya yang periang. Bahkan para siswa yang mengincar Ino pun langsung mundur ketika tau lawan mereka adalah seorang Sabaku.

Tapi hubungan mereka kandas saat menginjak bulan ke-6 karena suatu masalah. Tak ada yang tau alasan sebenarnya sampai sekarang. Hanya Ino, Gaara, dan Sakura yang diberitahu oleh Ino. Sejak saat itu, Ino yang pada awalnya sering bergonta-ganti pacar berubah menjadi Ino yang tak peduli soal laki-laki. Sakura pun sudah menyerah memberinya referensi tentang pemuda-pemuda tampan disekitar mereka.

"E-eh, _**gomen ne**_ _**pig**_, aku lupa," ujar Sakura menyesal.

"Meja nomor 14!" Teriak seseorang dari tempat penyajian pesanan, membuat Ino dan Sakura tersentak. Mereka bertukar pandang sejenak, kemudian Ino langsung menghampiri baki berisi pesanan tersebut. Setelah memastikan bahwa pesanannya sudah lengkap, Ino segera berjalan menuju meja tempat pemuda yang sempat dibicarakannya dengan Sakura tadi duduk.

.

.

Tbc.

.

**Tiba-tiba kepikiran ide cerita ini ketika ngeliat muffin yg jadi snack dipesawat menuju singapur pas studytour. Langsung tulis deh:')**

Purīzu Smile, Maigāru chapter 4** nyusul ya:p gyahahaha**

_**Gomen**_** kalo terlalu pendek! ***_**ojigi**_*****

_**Mind to review?**_


	2. Second Meeting

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: ItaIno**

**Warning: typo(s), OOC, AU, cerita gjls, alur ngebut, word dikit-_-, dll**

**Summary:**

**Itachi datang terlambat dalam acara makan malamnya dengan Ino. Bagaimana reaksi Ino? Atau bagaimana reaksi Itachi melihat sosok wanita yang dicintainya itu dimeja makan? RnR!**

**.**

**Hello! Author bawa chapter 2 akhirnya... Bener2 ngestuck mau ngelanjutin ceritanya kayakmana-_- jd mohon maklum kalo chap ini jadinya gaje...**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**Chapter 2: **_**Flashback (II) - Second Meeting**_

"Pesanan anda, 1 _Cappucinno Latte_ dan 1 _Apple Pie_. Selamat menikmati, tuan." Ino meletakkan pesanan di meja seraya tersenyum.

"Hn, terima kasih." 3 kata singkat dari pemuda Uchiha itu membuat Ino membungkukkan sedikit badannya kemudian berlalu dari situ.

Sejenak Itachi terdiam, lalu mengernyitkan dahinya.

_Apa ada yang salah?_ Pikirnya heran. Dia merasa seperti ada yang aneh dari pertemuannya dengan gadis pelayan berambut pirang tadi. Dan juga, Itachi merasa familiar dengan warna serta model rambut Ino.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian mulai meminum kopinya.

Hohoho, kau melupakan sesuatu, Uchiha-_sama_. Kau tak menyadari, bukan? Dari sekian banyak gadis yang kau temui, hanya gadis pelayan berambut _blonde_ tadi yang bahkan tidak berminat melirik wajah tampanmu.

Dan dari detik ini juga, permainan yang dimainkan oleh takdir pun dimulai...

.

.

.

**-Skip-**

Ino menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur. Hari ini sangat melelahkan untuknya. Kafe tempatnya bekerja sambilan kebanjiran pelanggan, membuat shift kerja Ino terpaksa melebihi waktu yang seharusnya. Tentu saja, dengan imbalan gaji extra pula.

Shiftnya yang seharusnya selesai pukul 3 sore, bertambah hingga pukul 4.30 sore. Ditambah lagi, pukul 5 sore itu Ino harus mengikuti pelajaran di kuliah desainnya. Dan jadilah Ino baru bisa melepas penat dirumahnya pada pukul 9 malam.

Ino menggeliat, kemudian meringsut ke sudut kasur dan terduduk. Dia memandang ke sekeliling kamar bernuansa ungu yang mewah dan luas itu seperti mencari sesuatu. Kemudian ia meraih _handphone flip_ kecil berwarna putih mutiara dengan gantungan kucing biru dari atas meja dan mulai membuka situs-situs jejaring sosial miliknya.

Eh? Kamarnya yang mewah? Luas?

Ah ya, tentu _readers_ bingung, kan? Mahasiswi yang hanya bekerja sambilan disebuah kafe tersebut bisa memiliki kamar dengan _interior_ dan _furniture_ yang biasanya hanya dimiliki oleh putri-putri bangsawan.

Jawabannya satu. Karena Ino adalah seorang gadis berdarah Yamanaka, sebuah keluarga yang mengelola perusahaan bisnis dibawah kepemimpinan Yamanaka Inoichi, ayahnya, yang kini berada 2 peringkat dibawah Uchiha—peringkat kedua diduduki oleh Namikaze, yang merupakan kerabat dekat dari Yamanaka—. Karena itulah, Ino bisa tinggal dirumah mewah bak istana ini.

Jadi, kenapa Ino susah payah kerja sambilan?

Ino ingin mandiri. Di awal kelulusannya dari SMA, Ino memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen sendiri dan menolak untuk dibiayai oleh ayahnya. Ino berhasil bertahan selama setahun lebih tanpa uang dari ayahnya.

Yah, walaupun dilahirkan di tengah-tengah keluarga kaya raya yang serbakecukupan, lantas tidak membuat Ino tumbuh menjadi gadis manja dan cengeng. Dia lebih memilih hidup sederhana dan tidak terlalu mengandalkan kekayaan keluarganya. Sangat berbeda dengan wanita kebanyakan yang lebih senang bermewah-mewahan.

Tapi sejak akhir musim dingin, lebih tepatnya 4 bulan yang lalu, Inoichi meminta Ino untuk kembali kerumah mereka. Alasannya, ayahnya itu kesepian sejak kakak sulung Ino pindah ke Amegakure untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan yang ada disana.

Ino mendengus. Teringat akan ayahnya yang memohon padanya untuk kembali kerumah mereka. Ino awalnya menolak, tapi akhirnya luluh juga karena ayahnya yang super sibuk itu rela meluangkan waktu hanya untuk mengunjunginya setiap malam dan terus memberikan permohonan yang sama.

Kuliah Ino kembali ditanggung ayahnya, tapi Ino tetap bersikeras untuk mencari pekerjaan untuk uang sakunya sendiri. Dan ayahnya pun hanya bisa mengangguk dengan mata yang masih berbinar senang waktu itu.

_Apanya yang kesepian? Yang ada malah aku yang kesepian disini!_ Geram Ino dalam hati.

Ino menghela napas, lalu beranjak dari kasurnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, menyikat gigi, dan berganti pakaian. Setelahnya, Ino kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal dan mulai terbuai ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Sinar mentari bersinar terang menerobos gorden berwarna ungu pada jendela kamar _Ojou-sama_ kita ini yang masih tertutup rapat.

Ya, Ino masih terlelap dalam tidur. Entah apa yang dimimpikannya, tapi bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyum.

Nah.. Bisa dibayangkan betapa manisnya wajah gadis itu sekarang ini kan? Wajah polos dengan kulit putih mulus serta rambut pirang panjangnya yang terurai agak berantakan diatas bantal.

Perlahan, Ino menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dia menggeliat, lalu mengerjapkan matanya. Sesaat dia menatap kosong langit-langit kamar tanpa ada niatan untuk beranjak dari kasur sedikit pun. Manik _aquamarine_-nya melirik jam berbentuk mawar ungu yang tergantung didinding kamar.

_Oh, jam sepuluh kurang lima menit_, batin Ino. Kemudian dia kembali meringkuk kedalam selimut.

_**Tunggu.**_

Sepuluh kurang lima menit? Artinya pukul 9.55? Ino mendadak membelalakkan matanya dengan lebar, tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Ah! Aku ada kuliah jam setengah sebelas!" Teriaknya tiba-tiba. Segera saja dia meloncat dari kasur empuknya, menyambar handuk pada gantungan didepan kamar mandi, dan mendobrak masuk pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar.

Ino mandi dengan tergesa. Tidak ada lagi waktu untuk menikmati berendam dengan air hangat seperti biasa. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah segera sampai ke kampus sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

Setelah mandi, dia langsung menyambar pakaian yang tergantung dilemari. Celana _jeans_ panjang berwarna biru gelap serta kaus putih dan blazer merah tua. Rambutnya segera dia ikat _ponytail_. Wajahnya hanya diberi sedikit bedak dan dia hanya memakai sedikit parfum. Simpel, tapi membuat aura kecantikannya tetap menguar jelas.

Setelah siap, Ino menyambar tas serta kunci mobilnya dan berlari kelantai bawah. Ia menyambar sepatu flat ungu pucat kesayangannya lalu memakainya dengan tergesa. Tak dihiraukannya sapaan para pelayan yang menanyakan apakah dia ingin sarapan.

Ia memasuki mobil Ferrari putih dengan aksen garis samar berwarna ungu dikanan kirinya dan membanting pintunya lumayan keras. Lalu dia mulai melajukan kendaraannya.

Niatan awalnya yang memilih untuk pergi kuliah dengan bus umum, pupus sudah karena dia bangun kesiangan pagi—ralat, siang ini.

"Gyaaaa! Jam sepuluh lewat dua puluh menit!" Jeritnya panik sambil menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Biar perempuan begini, Ino pernah ikut balapan mobil semasa SMA. Jadi dia boleh dibilang lihai mengendalikan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Diam-diam tentu saja. Entah apa yang akan diocehkan ayah serta kakaknya jika tahu Ino pernah keluar malam tanpa izin saat mereka sedang tidak ada dirumah. Huft, nakal sekali kau, Ino.

Lagi-lagi Ino mengerang frustasi melihat lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi merah. Namun dia melihat sekeliling. Tak terlalu ramai. Ino menyeringai kecil.

_Persetan dengan peraturan! _Ino kembali tancap gas, menerobos lampu merah dihadapannya saat melihat celah. Dia tak peduli dengan tilang polisi nantinya, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah segera sampai ke universitas tempatnya belajar sebelum dosen kuliahnya yang terkenal lemah-lembut-namun-_killer_-serta-disiplin itu memulai pelajaran.

.

BRAK!

"Hosh hosh hosh..." Ino terengah-engah saat memasuki ruang kuliahnya. Tapi kemudian sepasang mata berwarna indah miliknya menangkap hal yang ganjil didalam ruangan itu.

_Lho? Dimana __**Shishou**__?_ Batinnya heran. Para penghuni ruangan yang mayoritas perempuan itu terlihat masih asyik sendiri dengan obrolan mereka masing-masing.

Dia melirik jam yang ada diruangan itu. Pukul 10.40. Lalu, kenapa dosennya belum datang?

"Ah, I-Ino-_chan_! Sini!" Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang melambaikan tangan padanya. Ino segera berjalan kearahnya dan mengambil posisi duduk disebelah gadis tadi.

"Hina-_chan_? Kenapa Kurenai-_shishou_ belum datang?" Tanyanya penasaran. Salah satu tangannya kembali mengusap peluh yang masih menetes dari dahinya.

"L-lho? Ka-kamu tidak tahu?" Hinata balik bertanya dengan nada heran.

"Tahu apa?" Tanya Ino polos.

"Ku-kurenai-_shishou_ sedang ada u-urusan hari ini. Be-beliau akan datang mungkin pu-pukul sebelas lewat nanti," jawab Hinata.

"_Na-nani_?" Ino nyaris membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding mendengar penuturan Hinata.

"Ka-kan Kurenai-_shishou_ su-sudah bilang begitu di pe-pertemuan terakhir. Ka-kamu benar-benar tidak mendengarnya? Lalu.. Ano... Ke-kenapa wajahmu pucat dan ke-keringatmu bercucuran sejak ta-tadi? _Daijoubu ka_?"

Ino tidak menjawab. Pandangannya yang kosong mengarah kedepan.

_Jadi, untuk apa aku terburu-buru hingga meninggalkan sarapan dan nyaris menabrak orang dijalanan hari ini? Ck, Ino __**no baka**__..._ Batin Ino melemas.

Ah, dia benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke palung laut terdalam sekarang juga.

.

.

"Mau makan siang bersamaku, Hina-_chan_?" Tanya Ino seraya membereskan buku-buku kuliahnya. Jam pertama kuliahnya memang sudah selesai pada pukul 12 siang, dan akan dilanjutkan pukul 1.30 hingga pukul 3 nanti.

Pada hari Rabu seperti hari ini, jadwal shift kerja _part-time_ Ino dimulai pukul 3.30 hingga pukul 5.30 sore nanti. Dan dilanjutkan dengan kuliah lagi hingga pukul 8 malam. Cukup melelahkan, bukan?

Ino masih menunggu jawaban dari gadis manis dihadapannya ini yang terlihat masih menyelesaikan catatannya.

Hinata tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia menoleh pada Ino dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"A-ano.. _Gomen_, Ino-_chan_. A-aku sudah ada janji dengan Na-naruto-_kun_." Hinata menunduk. "Ta-tapi kalau Ino-_chan_ mau ikut ti-tidak apa-apa, kok! Na-naruto-_kun_ juga tidak akan ke-keberatan," lanjutnya cepat.

Ah, Ino sampai lupa. Hinata kan sudah menjadi kekasih dari Namikaze Naruto, sepupunya yang sekarang ini masih menimba ilmu pada kuliah jurusan manajemen dan bisnis—sebagai calon pewaris tunggal Namikaze _Group_, pemuda pirang itu memang harus dipersiapkan dengan matang—. Tentu saja Hinata akan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya. Dan Ino juga masih tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggu momen kedua insan yang tengah dilanda cinta ini.

Walaupun Hinata tidak akan keberatan dan Naruto juga tidak akan protes—mengingat betapa polos dan bodohnya Naruto bagi Ino—, tapi tetap saja. Biar begini, Ino juga pernah merasakan hal yang disebut pacaran, bukan?

"Hum.. Tidak usah, Hina-_chan_! Aku makan siang sendiri saja," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eh? Su-sungguh tidak apa?"

"Ya, tentu saja! Lagipula aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk diantara kalian," goda Ino, membuat Hinata merona dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-ah, yasudah kalau begitu. _Go-gomen ne_, Ino-_chan_."

"_Iie', daijoubu_. Hmm... Baiklah, aku duluan ya, Hina-_chan. Jaa matta ne_~" pamit Ino sambil ngeloyor keluar kelas. Hinata hanya merespon dengan senyuman lembut.

Sekitar 5 menit setelah Ino pergi, Hinata pun membereskan buku-bukunya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan luas yang sudah mulai sepi tersebut.

_Tinggal menunggu Naruto-__**kun**_, batin Hinata sambil tersenyum.

.

.

"Hahh, membosankan~" keluh Ino sambil terus berkonsentrasi dalam mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Sialan, kenapa aku harus iri pada mereka? Arghh mereka mesra sekali!" Apa sih yang dipikirkan gadis bermata sebiru laut itu?

"Gahh, aku bahkan tak menyangka si bodoh Naruto akan mendapatkan pacar secantik dan sebaik Hinata. Aih, kenapa aku tiba-tiba ingin punya pacar?!" Jeritnya lagi.

Ah, ternyata Naruto dan Hinata-lah yang sejak tadi terus Ino bicarakan.

Berbagai gerutuan tak jelas terus keluar dari bibir mungil Ino sepanjang perjalanannya mencari tempat untuk menghabiskan jam makan siang yang dirasanya sesuai.

Ino menghela napas. Terkadang, ada saatnya dimana ia menginginkan waktu berputar kembali. Terus mundur hingga waktu yang membangkitkan memori lama itu kembali. Memori dimana dia merasa sangat bahagia menjalani hidupnya, walau kini semua kenangan itu telah dia kubur dalam-dalam di sanubarinya. Syaraf otaknya terus bekerja untuk mengapus kenangan itu agar tak pernah muncul lagi dalam ingatannya.

Saat-saat dimana seorang pemuda bermarga Sabaku datang dan terus berada disisinya, mengisi relung hatinya yang setelah sekian lama kosong sejak sang ibunda tercinta meninggalkannya menuju kehidupan yang baru. Kehidupan yang abadi.

Tapi usahanya selama ini sia-sia. Gadis Yamanaka itu tak pernah bisa mengenyahkan seorang Sabaku Gaara dari pikirannya.

Walau tak mau mengakuinya, Ino sadar bahwa dia masih mencintai Gaara setelah apa yang dilalui mereka bersama walau baru 6 bulan lamanya pada waktu itu. Ino mencintainya bahkan hingga sekarang, setelah hampir 3 tahun lebih sejak mereka berpisah dan tak pernah tegur sapa hingga kelulusan SMA.

Ino menggeram sambil mengencangkan pegangan tangannya pada roda kemudi, lalu berusaha kembali fokus pada jalanan dan menenangkan pikiran agar kenangan masa lalu tak kembali berputar dalam kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Ino memarkirkan mobilnya pada sebuah kafe di kawasan Meadow Street dimana gedung-gedung mall tinggi menjulang berjejer saling berdampingan di sepanjang jalan tersebut.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kafe, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan mencari meja yang masih kosong. Pandangannya segera tertuju pada sebuah meja kecil dengan _double chair_ di sudut kafe dan dekat dengan jendela. Sempurna. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah meja yang diinginkannya.

Setelah duduk nyaman, ia pun segera memanggil pelayan dan mulai memesan makanan untuk mengisi perutnya.

.

"Hmm.. Mungkin seharusnya aku beli yang ini..."

Ino meraih sebuah novel sejarah tebal berjudul _**Time Machine: The History of Past**_ Time karya seorang ilmuwan barat bernama Michael Spark (ini judul buku sama nama pengarangnya author karang-_-). Di tangan kirinya sudah ada buku lain, sebuah novel romansa, kesukaannya.

Ino sekarang sedang berada di toko buku di salah satu mall pada kawasan Meadow Street tadi. Setelah makan siang, Ino memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar ke mall sekadar untuk cuci mata saja. Dan ternyata acara jalan-jalan 'solo' Ino berakhir disebuah toko yang dipenuhi buku berderet disetiap sudutnya.

Kakinya melangkah lagi ke rak bagian kesenian dan desain. Matanya menjelajah rak besar dihadapannya. Tangannya mulai bergerak menuju salah satu buku tentang desain-mendesain yang barangkali berguna untuk mata kuliahnya.

Buku itu terpajang sendirian. Tampaknya stok lain untuk buku tersebut sudah habis. Artinya, buku yang ada disana adalah satu-satunya stok yang tersisa.

Tapi sebelum tangan putih mulusnya dapat menjangkau buku tersebut, sebuah tangan lain yang terlihat kekar sudah menarik buku itu terlebih dahulu. Ino segera menoleh—lebih tepatnya mendongak—kesamping dan mendapati sesosok pemuda tampan bertubuh jangkung tengah membuka-buka halaman buku yang tadi ingin diambilnya.

Uchiha Itachi.

Ino menahan napas. Ini dia pria yang dibicarakan Sakura dengannya beberapa hari lalu di kafe tempat mereka bekerja. Saat itu Ino nampak tidak peduli—walau sebenarnya memang tidak sama sekali. Tapi melihat wajah didepannya ini dari dekat membuat jantung Ino mendadak berdegup tak karuan.

Ternyata, wajah seorang Uchiha Itachi puluhan kali lebih tampan jika dilihat dari dekat. Berbeda sekali dengan melihatnya dari kejauhan seperti saat melayaninya di kafe pada waktu itu.

_Astaga, ada apa denganku?_ Ino menjerit dalam hati.

_Ayolah, Ino. Jangan terpikat padanya! Dia itu cuma pemuda biasa seperti yang lain yang memiliki wajah tampan, aura penuh kharisma, dan—_

_Ukh_, Ino tersadar seketika. _Dan aku sudah gila._ Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Baru saja ia berbalik dan berniat kabur dari sana sekarang juga, tetapi—

"Maaf."

—tiba-tiba suara bariton membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak. Ino berbalik dan menyadari pemuda Uchiha itu tengah menatapnya datar sambil menyodorkan buku tadi padanya.

"_A-ano_.. Maaf, a-ada apa?" Ino merutuk dalam hati kenapa ia tiba-tiba berbicara tergagap seperti Hinata saat ini.

"Anda menginginkan buku ini kan tadi? Maaf, saya hanya melihatnya sebentar dan ternyata itu bukan buku yang saya cari. Anda bisa mengambilnya," jawab Itachi dengan ekspresi datar.

Dengan ragu-ragu Ino pun mengambil buku yang disodorkan padanya tadi.

"_Hontou ni_? Ah, _arigatou_." Ino mencoba untuk mengenyahkan rasa gugupnya dan mulai tersenyum manis pada pemuda didepannya ini.

"Hn, _douita_...?" Ucapan Itachi menggantung. Mengerti maksudnya, Ino segera menjawabnya cepat.

"Ino. Panggil saja begitu," jawab Ino masih dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Baiklah, Ino. Maaf, tapi saya permisi duluan." Itachi tersenyum tipis sambil membungkuk sopan sekilas. Ino mengangguk, lalu Itachi pun berjalan meninggalkan rak tersebut.

Setelah Itachi sudah tak terlihat dari balik rak-rak, Ino menghela napas sambill memperhatikan buku yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

Ino tersenyum kecil, lalu berjalan ke arah kasir untuk membayar buku yang ingin dibelinya.

.

.

.

**-skip-**

Sudah seminggu sejak terakhir Ino bertemu dengan Itachi di toko buku. Kehidupan Ino berjalan seperti biasa, tak ada yang berubah.

Namun siapa yang tahu? Mungkin saja ada yang berubah dalam hati masing-masing insan yang bertemu secara kebetulan di dua tempat yang berbeda itu nantinya...

.

.

Sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna merah berhenti di depan gerbang kediaman Yamanaka malam itu. Seorang _security_ yang melihatnya langsung tergopoh-gopoh membukakan pintu gerbang lebar-lebar agar mobil tersebut dapat melewatinya. Ia pun mempersilahkan sang pengemudi dan juga mobilnya—tentu saja—memasuki kediaman mewah itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, si pengemudi mobil pun keluar dari mobilnya, menampakkan sesosok pemuda berwajah menawan dan berambut pirang panjang diikat. Pemuda dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya yang menenteng sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang entah apa isinya.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu bangunan megah—yang disebutnya rumah—tersebut perlahan namun tanpa ragu.

Sepi. Tak ada yang menyambutnya. Tentu saja, karena sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat tengah malam. Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa sekarang ini seluruh penghuni rumahnya telah terlelap didalam tidur.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruang utama yang luas itu. Tak ada perubahan menurutnya. Semua masih sama seperti 5 bulan yang lalu saat terakhir dia meninggalkan rumah. Dengan suara pelan yang hampir tak terdengar siapapun kecuali dirinya, dia berucap.

"_Tadaima_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana? Udh panjangkah?! Bingung mau gimana lagi, jd pas dpt ide langsung tulis aja ;_; gomen kalo jadinya aneh ;_;**

**Oiya, author ganti pen name yeaaa. Dari **Scarlet Marchazarine** jadi **Rizuki Dhan** krn bbrp alasan. Munkin nanti bakal berubah lagi tergantung 'sikon' (situasi dan kondisi) hehe**

**Btw, flashbacknya msh lumayan bnyk nih. Mohon bbersabar kalo author lama update ya:') inspirasi terbatas nih:')**

**I need your comments. So don't forget to review!**


	3. Okaeri, Onii-san!

**Re-publish! **

**Thanks to **icha2chan **atas reviewnya untk author yg gk pinter2 amat ini-_-v**

**Juga ada penambahan beberapa dialog serta perbaikan di beberapa kalimat karena kesalahan author yang kurang teliti waktu mengedit-,,-**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 3**

Pemuda pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Menuju kamar seseorang yang saat ini tertidur sangat pulas.

Dia membuka pintu sebuah kamar dengan perlahan, menampakkan sebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya memiliki sedikit penerangan dari lampu tidur disebelah ranjang.

Pemuda itu menatap lembut seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis itu kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut pada dahinya.

"_Tadaima, imouto_," bisiknya pelan.

Dia pun beranjak dari sana. Setelah merapikan kembali selimut gadis—adiknya—itu, dia pun keluar dari kamar dan menyisakan keheningan yang menenangkan dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou_, Ino-_sama_. Bangunlah. Anda harus kuliah hari ini." Seorang _maid_ mengetuk pintu kamar Ino pada pagi harinya, tanpa ada balasan sedikitpun dari si pemilik kamar. Tampaknya Ino benar-benar sudah kelelahan sehingga susah dibangunkan.

**TOK! TOK!**

"Ino-_sama_?" Ujar maid itu lagi.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Sebelum _maid_ tersebut sempat mengetuk pintu itu lagi, sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya pelan dan membuat wanita itu terlonjak. Ia menoleh dan mendapati (salah satu) majikannya yang baru saja sampai tadi malam sedang tersenyum padanya dan mengisyaratkan untuk segera minggir.

_Maid_ itu mengangguk patuh. Ia membungkuk hormat lalu berjalan meninggalkan pemuda tadi.

Pemilik rambut pirang tadi memasuki kamar Ino dan menutup pintu pelan. Ia mendekati ranjang dimana sang Tuan Putri masih bergelung didalam selimutnya dengan nyaman.

"_Ohayou_, Ino-_chan_," bisiknya tepat ditelinga gadis itu.

"Hnggh~" Ino menggeliat perlahan, lalu melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Bangunlah, bodoh. Kau mau bolos kuliah hari ini?" Ujar pemuda itu lagi.

Tanpa respon sedikitpun dari gadis itu. Membuat sosok yang membangunkannya tadi sedikit mengernyit kesal.

"Ayo bangun, atau aku akan kembali ke Amegakure siang ini juga," ucapnya setengah mengancam.

Ino segera membuka matanya saat menyadari suara familiar yang berdengung ditelinganya sejak tadi. _Aquamarine_-nya membelalak saat mendapati seseorang dengan warna dan model rambut yang sama sepertinya tengah menatapnya dengan seringaian lebar.

"Dei-_nii_?!" Teriaknya kaget. Dia terduduk, lalu dengan cepat memeluk sosok kakaknya itu.

"Kapan kau pulang? Kenapa tidak beritahu dulu?" Tanyanya tidak sabaran. Sedangkan Deidara—kakak laki-laki Ino itu—hanya bisa megap-megap tak karuan karena Ino memeluk tubuhnya terlalu kencang sehingga dia sulit bernapas.

"Oi oi, lepaskan aku. Aku tak bisa napas, _baka imouto_," erang Deidara pelan. Ino yang sadar akan perilakunya, segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Huh, kau ingin sekali aku mati ya?" Ucapnya pura-pura kesal.

"Hehehe, _gomen ne Nii-san_. Aku hanya terlalu senang." Ino menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil memasang cengiran tak berdosa pada kakaknya.

Deidara tersenyum, lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya yang memang sudah kusut sejak tadi. Yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa merengut kesal saja.

"Cepat mandi sana. Setelah itu kita sarapan. Kau bau sekali, kau tahu?" Ujarnya sambil berpura-pura menutup hidungnya dan menampakkan ekspresi kebauan.

Ino menonjok bahu kakak tersayangnya itu pelan. Lalu dia tertawa.

"Yasudah, sana keluar! Aku mau mandi," usirnya kemudian.

"Baiklah, _Hime-sama_," canda Deidara. Ia pun beranjak menuju pintu.

"_Dei-nii_.." Panggilan itu membuat Deidara berhenti di depan pintu kamar Ino dan menoleh.

"_Okaerinasai_," ucap Ino lembut dengan senyuman indahnya yang paling tulus.

Deidara hanya tersenyum, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia pun menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"_Tadaima, imouto. Tadaima_."

Ino? Masih dengan senyum yang mengembang, dia dengan cepat menyambar handuk dan segera mandi.

.

.

"_Ohayou_!" Sapa Ino semangat pada semua penghuni yang ada diruang makan saat itu.

Ia mengenakan celana jeans hitam panjang dipadu blous biru cerah. Rambut pirangnya pun dibiarkan tergerai hari ini, ditambah dengan sebuah jepit kecil berwarna putih yang mempermanis menampilannya.

Tidak banyak orang diruang makan itu, tentu saja. Hanya ada Inoichi yang sedang membaca koran paginya seraya meminum kopi, Deidara yang tengah mengoles selai pada rotinya, dan 2 orang _maid _yang sedang menaruh sepiring potongan buah juga 2 gelas susu murni.

"_Ohayou, Hime_," Sapa Inoichi lembut.

"_Ohayou, Tou-san_," jawab Ino sebelum mencium pipi ayahnya tersebut.

"Dasar, masih pagi sudah berisik. Cepat makan sini." Deidara menunjuk kursi kosong dihadapannya. Ino hanya nyengir, dan mengambil tempat duduk yang tadi ditunjuk oleh kakaknya itu.

Ino menaruh beberapa potongan buah dan sayuran didalam mangkuk yang kemudian dicampurnya dengan saus mayonaise khusus. Tahu kan, apa itu? Ya, salad. Salah satu menu andalan Ino selain sup sayur saat sedang diet.

Diet? Oh, ayolah. Sebenarnya Ino sudah tak perlu lagi untuk melakukan diet, karena tubuhnya memang sudah ideal sejak dulu. Tinggi langsing. Sangat proporsional. Tidak heran Ino sering menerima tawaran untuk menjadi model sejak SMA dulu. Hingga sekarang sebenarnya, tapi tidak terlalu sering mengingat jadwal Ino yang sudah padat juga karena dia ingin fokus pada kuliahnya sekarang ini.

Ruang makan itu terasa hening. Semua sedang sibuk dengan sarapannya masing-masing. Ino yang tidak tahan dengan kesunyian, segera mencairkan suasana.

"Jadi, kenapa _Nii-san_ pulang?" Tanyanya.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak suka aku berada disini? Baiklah, aku akan pergi setelah sarapan," jawab Deidara dengan suara dan ekspresi memelas yang dibuat-buat.

_He looks like a kicked puppy_, Ino terkikik dalam pemikirannya saat melihat ekspresi Deidara.

"Kau menjijikkan jika berekspresi seperti itu, _Nii-san_," cemooh Ino sambil tertawa pelan. Deidara menyeringai.

"Aku pulang karena merindukan adik semata wayangku. Lalu, aku juga ada keperluan disini. Apa itu salah?" Tanya Deidara memajukan bibirnya.

"Hahaha, baiklah baiklah. Tidak ada salahnya kok," tawa Ino geli.

Inoichi yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan kedua hartanya yang paling berharga ini berbicara, hanya tersenyum kecil sambil terus mengunyah rotinya. Setelah memastikan makanannya telah masuk melewati kerongkongannya, Inoichi memulai perbincangan seriusnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana disana, Deidara? Kudengar banyak karyawan yang protes tentang kebijakan baru sebelum kau kupindahkan kesana?" Tanya Inoichi. Ino yang mengerti bahwa ini pembicaraan penting, segera mengakhiri candaannya dengan Deidara.

Deidara menoleh, "Semuanya baik, _Tou-san_. Aku sudah melakukan beberapa pembaharuan disana, tentunya dengan arahan _Tou-san_. Dan semua berjalan lagi dengan baik seperti biasa," jawabnya sopan.

"Apa benar begitu? _Tou-san_ khawatir keadaan akan kembali tidak stabil dan membuat posisi kita di dunia bisnis terganggu sehingga investor asing maupun domestik tidak berminat untuk bekerja sama dengan kita. Walaupun hanya perusahaan cabang di satu daerah, tapi pengaruhnya bisa sangat besar jika penanganannya kurang memadai," ujar Inoichi dengan wajah serius dan dahi yang sedikit mengerut.

"_Daijoubu, Tou-san_. Sejauh ini keadaan sudah lebih aman dan terkendali. Dan akan kuusahakan untuk tetap mempertahankannya seperti itu," balas Deidara mantap.

"Bagus. _Tou-san_ bangga padamu, Dei," Inoichi tersenyum puas, sedangkan Deidara hanya tersenyum kecil. Deidara lalu menoleh pada gadis dihadapannya yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan obrolan bisnis antara dia dan ayahnya dalam diam dengan sikap tak peduli sambil menyantap sarapan—sehat—nya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Ino mendongak. "Apa?" Tanyanya pada kakaknya yang jahil itu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir kau semakin manis, Ino-_chan_~" ucap Deidara gombal dengan nada _sing-a-song_.

Ino mengerutkan dahi. "Kau mau minta apa, _Nii-san_?" Jawabnya dengan malas dan nada manis yang dibuat-buat.

Deidara tergelak karena siasatnya ketahuan juga. "Ah, kau tau ya? Hehehe. Aku ingin kau menemaniku setelah kuliah nanti. Aku juga ingin ditraktir. Kau mau kan?" Deidara mengedip genit.

Ino mendengus, "Tentu saja aku tau, aku kan adikmu."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Kau mau tidak pergi denganku?"

"... Baiklah. Kebetulan aku tidak ada jam kerja hari ini. Tapi kalau tagihannya mahal, _Nii-san_ harus bayar separuhnya," Ino menyipitkan matanya tajam ke arah Deidara yang menyeringai puas.

"Yayaya, baiklah! Yasudah, cepatlah makan, akan kuantar kau ke kampus."

"Hm," gumam Ino yang kembali melahap saladnya.

.

.

.

**-skip-**

"Eh?"

"Kenapa eh? Ayo turun," ajak Deidara. Ino masih tetap diam dijok mobilnya. Matanya mengarah ke arah gedung yang menjulang diseberang lokasi tempat mobilnya diparkirkan Deidara saat ini.

Star Sapphire.

Nama sebuah butik terkenal yang berada di Konoha dan sudah memiliki beberapa cabang disejumlah daerah diluar Konoha. Pemiliknya adalah Kushina Namikaze—ibu Naruto yang juga merupakan bibi dari Ino dan Deidara. Beliau adalah seorang desainer terkenal (Ino sangat mengidolakannya sejak kecil, dan berharap saat dewasa nanti dia juga akan jadi desainer sukses seperti Kushina). Tak heran, butik kelas satu ini juga memiliki pelanggan dari kelas _executive_ pula. Banyak artis dan orang kaya yang sering berbelanja kesini.

Yang kini Ino heran, untuk apa kakaknya membawanya kemari? Ingin bertemu Kushina kah?

"Untuk apa kita kesini, _Nii-san_? Bukannya tadi pagi kau mengajakku jalan-jalan sepulang kuliah?" Tanya Ino tanpa menoleh ke arah kakaknya.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Dan jangan banyak tanya. Masuk saja, cari gaun yang cocok untukmu," jawab Deidara santai. Ino menggembungkan pipinya kesal mendengar jawaban Deidara yang membingungkan.

"Gaunku banyak. Untuk apa beli lagi? Aku juga tak membutuhkannya." Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kini ia duduk menghadap kakaknya sambil bersedekap—mereka memang masih belum turun dari mobil, karena Ino yang sedari tadi belum juga beranjak—.

"Nanti kujelaskan didalam. Ayo keluar, atau akan kubiarkan kau mati kekurangan oksigen didalam sini," ucapnya setengah mengancam sambil membuka pintu mobil. Dia tidak serius, tentu saja. Hanya agar Ino mau menurut saja.

"Baiklah baiklah." Ino akhirnya mengalah dan mengikuti kakaknya yang sudah berjalan duluan menuju butik raksasa tersebut.

"Selamat datang," sapa seorang pegawai ramah sambil membukakan pintu. Ino hanya membalasnya dengan senyum singkat, sementara Deidara terus berjalan dengan gaya coolnya.

"Ino-_chan_! Dei-_chan_!" Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang muncul dari balik salah satu jejeran baju di butik mewah tersebut. Wanita itu masih sangat energik dan terlihat awet muda walaupun usianya sudah mencapai kepala empat. Disampingnya ada seorang wanita berambut coklat ikal yang sedang merapikan pakaian-pakaian.

"_Ba-san_!" Pekik Ino riang. Ia menghambur memeluk bibinya itu.

"_Hisashiburi desune, ba-san. Ogenki desu ka?_" Sapa Deidara akhirnya setelah terdiam saat melihat kedua perempuan dihadapannya ini sibuk melepas rindu sesaat tadi.

"_Ogenki desu. Anata wa?_" Jawab Kushina tersenyum manis.

Deidara membalas senyum Kushina. "_Watashi mo ogenki desu._"

"Hah~ _Yokatta~ Ne_, kita kembali pada tujuan awal kalian kemari. Ayo Ino-_chan_, kita cari gaun yang cocok untukmu." Kushina menarik tangan Ino semangat. Ino yang kaget karena 'serangan' dadakan itu hanya bisa menurut saja.

"_Chotto! Ba-san_ tahu tujuan kami kesini?" Sergah Ino.

"Tentu aku tahu. Kalau tidak, aku tak akan ada disini menunggu kalian. Aku akan lebih memilih untuk menjalani spa hari ini, hohoho." Kushina tertawa seram tapi tidak seram-seram amat(?). Ino dan Deidara _sweatdropped_ dibuatnya.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bertanya. Aku akan menjelaskannya saat kita sudah mendapatkan gaun untukmu," potong Kushina saat ia melihat Ino akan membuka mulutnya lagi untuk bertanya. Ino hanya merengut kesal. Kushina tertawa pelan dan menoleh pada wanita yang sedari tadi berdiri disebelahnya. "Haruka, bawakan semua gaunku yang baru selesai dijahit," perintah Kushina pada asistennya itu.

"Baik." Haruka mengangguk patuh dan mulai berjalan ke deretan gaun mewah yang kelihatan baru dan membawakannya kehadapan Kushina, Ino, dan Deidara.

Tak lama, puluhan gaun indah beraneka warna terhampar dengan rapi dihadapan mereka. Ino ber-_jawdropped_ ria, Deidara menyeringai, dan Kushina tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah. Mari kau cobakan satu persatu, Ino," Kushina tersenyum amat manis tapi membuat Ino bergidik. Ia meneguk ludah sambil mengangguk patuh dan mengambil salah satu gaun yang disodorkan Haruka kepadanya, lalu berjalan keruang ganti.

.

"Bagaimana?" Ino keluar dari ruang ganti mengenakan sebuah gaun berwarna pink tua. Bagian roknya berlipat-lipat dan mengembang. Sangat mencolok. Serentak, Kushina dan Deidara menggeleng.

"Tidak, ganti yang lain." Haruka pun menyerahkan gaun lain dan tirai kembali ditutup.

"Kudengar, ayahmu ingin mempertemukan adikmu dengan kedua bocah Uchiha itu, apa benar?" Tanya Kushina tiba-tiba.

Bocah Uchiha? Ah, _clue_ pertama tentang tujuan mereka kesini mulai terlihat.

Deidara mengangguk. "Ya, itu salah satu tujuan kami menghadiri pesta itu nanti." Kushina manggut-manggut.

Yak, pesta.

"Ini?" Tanya Ino lagi saat keluar ruang ganti. Gaun dengan warna favorit Ino, ungu muda selutut dengan lengan lekton terbalut manis ditubuhnya. Tapi Kushina menggeleng tak setuju.

"Tidak, terlalu sederhana. Ganti yang lain," ucapnya. Ino pun kembali masuk dengan menenteng sebuah gaun yang dipilihkan Haruka.

"Ino-_chan_ belum tahu kan tentang hal ini?"

"Belum. Bahkan alasan kami kemari pun belum kuberitahu." Deidara menggeleng pelan saat menjawab pertanyaan Kushina.

"Lalu Itachi?" Tanya Kushina lagi.

"Aku tak tahu kalau dia. Tapi kemungkinan dia juga belum diberitahu oleh Fugaku-_san_ bahwa ia akan dikenalkan dengan Ino dipesta itu. Kudengar pertemuan itu nantinya akan direncanakan senatural mungkin, agar tak terkesan seperti perjodohan. Ino pasti mengamuk jika tahu bahwa ia akan dijodohkan," jelas Deidara.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Ino keluar lagi. Kini ia mengenakan dress panjang semata kaki berwarna kuning cerah perpaduan oranye pada roknya yang sedikit mengembang. Gaun itu berlengan balon, dengan kerah model _turtle neck_, dan ada kristal-kristal kecil dibagian leher dan pinggang.

Deidara menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau terlihat seperti ibu-ibu." Kushina mengangguk setuju akan pendapat Deidara. Ino mendengus, lalu kembali masuk ruang ganti dengan gaun lain ditangannya.

"Menurutmu, rencana ini akan berhasil?" Kushina menyambung obrolannya yang tadi.

"Mungkin saja. Kulihat Itachi tidak pernah terlihat menggandeng wanita. Membuat Fugaku-_san_ dan Mikoto-_san_ sempat frustasi melihatnya dan mulai berpikiran buruk tentangnya. Ino juga tak pernah melirik pemuda lagi sejak _itu_. Maka dari itu Fugaku-_san_ dan _Tou-san_ berencana untuk mengenalkan Ino di pesta nanti pada Itachi. Siapa tahu mereka akan cocok. Sedangkan adiknya, Sasuke, kudengar dia sedang dekat dengan Uzumaki Karin, sepupu jauh Naruto itu. Makanya prioritas utama mereka nanti adalah Itachi," jawab Deidara panjang lebar.

"Ah ya, Karin. Kabar yang kudengar juga begitu. Hmm, berharap saja mereka akan bisa saling menyukai. Kau akan merestui mereka ne, Dei-_chan_?" Kushina melirik jahil pada Deidara. Deidara hanya mendengus.

"Itachi sahabatku. Aku sangat mengenal sifatnya. Selama ia tak menyakiti Ino, aku akan mendukung mereka."

.

1 jam berlalu. Belum ada satupun gaun yang cocok untuk Ino. Semua gaun itu indah dan sangat pantas dilekatkan pada tubuh proporsional gadis pirang itu, tapi belum ada gaun yang cocok hingga membuatnya terlihat 'bersinar'. Kushina mengerti hal itu. Ino juga tahu, sebagai mahasiswi jurusan desain berotak encer. Karena itu, ia rela mencoba belasan gaun sejak tadi agar menemukan yang sesuai untuknya. Kushina juga tidak bosan, malah makin semangat agar tugasnya segera berakhir—mencarikan gaun untuk Ino.

Deidara menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan melihat kearah jam tangannya. Sudah satu jam lebih mereka berada di butik itu, dan tidak ada satupun gaun yang cocok?

Aku tak mengira akan selama ini hanya untuk mencari gaun pesta. Huh, lebih baik aku tidur dirumah sekarang, rutuk Deidara dalam hati.

Kembali pada Ino.

Gadis itu baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti dan langsung mendengar pekikan dari mulut bibinya yang terkenal cerewet dan galak itu.

"Astaga, Haruka! Kenapa kau berikan gaun itu! Inoichi akan membunuhku jika ia melihat putrinya memakai pakaian seperti itu nanti!" ujar Kushina panik.

Dihadapannya Ino sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi _face palmed_. Tentu saja karena gaun yang dikenakannya sekarang.

_Long dress_ ketat semata kaki berwarna _gold_ perpaduan _silver_ yang sangat menampakkan lekuk tubuh Ino tersebut terkesan sangat _glamour_. Gaun bertali spageti itu memiliki kerlap-kerlip disekujur gaun yang akan berkerlipan jika Ino bergerak sedikit, disertai dengan pita besar dibagian dada yang berbentuk huruf 'V' yang sedikit menurun, dan punggung terbuka hingga pinggang. Mewah, tapi sangat seksi dan tidak sesuai dengan usia Ino yang baru lepas dari status remaja. Bahkan Deidara pun sedikit melotot kaget melihatnya.

"_Go-gomennasai_!" Ucap Haruka buru-buru. Dengan cepat, ia menyambar salah satu gaun didekatnya dan segera memberikannya pada Ino. Dengan cepat pula Ino menutup tirai kamar pas, meninggalkan ketiga manusia tadi yang masih dengan _triple sweatdrop_ sebesar biji jagung dikepala masing-masing.

Ketiganya pun menghela napas lelah. Kushina memijat pelipisnya sembari berharap ini akan cepat selesai. Berharap agar gaun yang baru saja akan dicoba oleh Ino adalah gaun yang sesuai untuknya.

"Hei, bagaimana?" Lamunan ketiganya berhenti saat mendengar suara Ino. Serempak mereka menolehkan kepalanya pada Ino yang berdiri didepan ruang ganti.

Ketiganya melongo. Dan Kushina-lah yang lebih dulu menunjukkan reaksi. _Amethyst_-nya berbinar senang.

"Ya! Ini dia! Hahaha! _Oh my spa, I'm coming_!" Jerit Kushina girang. Ah, wanita ini benar-benar tidak pernah ingat dengan usianya.

Ino yang masih berdiri tersenyum manis. Sudah ia duga bahwa gaun ini adalah yang terbaik. Ia pun menyukai gaun yang sedang dicobanya sekarang ini.

Kini tubuhnya dibalut dengan _dress_ sepanjang 5 cm diatas lutut. Dari bagian dada hingga pinggul berwarna biru tua dan roknya bertumpuk berwarna hitam seling biru tua. Terdapat kain lebar berwarna hitam seperti belt dibagian pinggang yang dihiasi mawar kain besar berwarna biru muda dan putih. _Dress_ tersebut memiliki model dengan bahu terbuka—karena tanpa lengan, dan bagian teratas berwarna biru muda pula. Sangat serasi dengan mata _aquamarine_ Ino serta warna kulitnya yang putih mulus.

_Dress_ itu simpel, tapi ketika Ino yang memakainya, terlihat sangat menawan, elegant, juga manis disaat yang bersamaan.

Deidara menghela napas lega dan tersenyum. "Kau cantik, _imouto_. Tapi aku tak heran sebenarnya, karena aku sendiri memang sudah tampan," ujarnya bernarsis-ria.

"_Nii-san_ niat tidak sih memujiku? Dasar narsis," ejek Ino. Mereka kemudian tertawa bersama.

Ino kembali masuk kedalam ruang ganti untuk mengganti kostumnya kembali. Saat keluar, ia menyerahnya gaun tersebut pada Haruka untuk dibungkus. Sudah diputuskan olehnya untuk membeli gaun tersebut—walaupun Kushina sudah berkata akan memberikannya cuma-cuma.

"Lalu? Apa alasan _Nii-san_ yang sebenarnya mengajakku kemari?" Tanya Ino saat ia mendatangi Deidara dan Kushina yang sedang asik bercakap.

"Ng? Oh ya, aku hampir lupa," Deidara menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. "Kita akan pergi ke pesta malam minggu nanti. Karena itu _Tou-san_ menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu membeli gaun. Dan saat Kushina _ba-san_ menawarkan diri untuk membantu, langsung saja aku menyeretmu kemari," lanjutnya dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Pesta macam apa itu, sampai aku harus menambah koleksi gaunku lagi yang memang sudah bertumpuk dilemari?" Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Pesta ulang tahun sebuah perusahaan saingan kita sebenarnya, tapi pemiliknya adalah sahabat lama _Tou-san_. Makanya kita juga diundang sebagai tamu kehormatan, istilahnya," jawab Deidara lagi dengan tenang.

"Ohh... Jadi ini keperluan di Konoha yang _Nii-san_ bilang tadi pagi?"

"Yahh, begitulah. Hehehe," tawa Deidara garing.

"Kenapa tidak langsung bilang saja? Toh kalau _Nii-san_ bilang pesta, aku pasti akan menurut saja kok."

"Itu karena... Karena apa, ya? Oh ya, karena—"

"—karena Dei-_chan_ terlalu malas menjelaskannya. Ino-_chan_, kan, sangat cerewet. Hohoho." Kushina memotong ucapan Deidara dengan cepat.

Ba-san_ justru lebih cerewet dan menyeramkan_, batin Ino dan Deidara bersamaan disertai _sweatdrop_ yang berlebihan(?)

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Aku masih harus ke kantor _Tou-san_ setelah ini," ujar Deidara sambil melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ino mengangguk, lalu menatap Kushina.

"Kami pulang dulu, _Ba-san_. Terima kasih atas bantuannya," ucap Ino lembut sambil memeluk Kushina.

"_Arigatou, Oba-san_." Deidara membungkuk kecil sambil tersenyum. Kushina membalas senyum mereka.

"Tak usah sungkan. Kita saudara, kan?" Ucap Kushina lembut. "_Itterashai_."

Setelah itu, Ino dan Deidara keluar dari butik mewah tersebut menuju mobilnya, dan menjalankan mobil keluar dari daerah tersebut.

.

.

"Hmm.. Ino-_chan_..."

"Ya?" Ino menoleh pada kakaknya yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya.

**Krukk**

"_Nii-san_ lapar..." Ucap Deidara polos. Ino _sweatdrop_, lalu menghela napas.

"Satu jam lebih menungguimu di butik tadi benar-benar membuat perutku kosong. Kita makan dulu, ya? Habis itu baru _Nii-san_ antar kau pulang," bujuk Deidara lagi.

"Hahh.. Kupikir _Nii-san _sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya lapar. Baiklah, aku tahu restoran enak yang murah!" Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hahahaha. _Yosh_, ayo tunjukkan jalannya!"

.

"_Ittadakimasu_!"

Melihat kakaknya yang makan dengan semangat, Ino hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil terus menyeruput minumannya lewat sedotan.

Deidara memesan _beef burger_ ukuran _jumbo_, _chicken katsu_, kentang goreng, dua potong _fruit cake_, juga jus melon untuk minumannya. Porsi yang cukup besar untuk satu orang. Sedangkan Ino hanya memesan _vegetarian steak_ dan _green tea shake._

"Makanan berlemak tidak baik untuk kesehatan otot-ototmu yang tidak berbentuk itu," ejek Ino.

"Jauh lebih baik daripada kau yang semakin kerempeng," balas Deidara sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ini namanya langsing, bukan kerempeng, _baka aniki_."

"Dan ototku ini berbentuk. _Six-pack_, kau tahu?"

"Tidak." Ino kembali mengunyah _steak_nya, sedangkan Deidara ber-_sweatdrop_.

"Hahh.. Dasar..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh ya, ini semuanya _Nii-san_ yang bayar, ya."

"EHH?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc.**

**.**

**.**

**Pendek bgt. Aneh jg kan?! Gk asik kan?! Author tau kok tau ;_; rasanya makin gk ada feel buat ngelanjutinnya, tp pengen dilanjut ;_;**

**Tp review msh sangat diharapkan, tolong ya ;_;**


	4. Author's Note - NOT A CHAPTER

**Author's note.**

Hai.

Udah setahun lebih ya?

HONTOU NI SUMIMASEN DESHITA ;_;

Maaf bangettttt gk bisa ngelanjutin karna:

**1.)** Lupa mulu, gk ada waktu. Author baru abis ujian kelulusan (kelulusan apa hayooo #ditabok), abis itu libur 40 hari tp malah lupa masih punya 2 fanfic nganggur hehe.. Sebelum ujian author gk bisa ngeluangin waktu buat mikirin kelanjutan fanfic dan nasib readers tercinta yg nungguin gebetan gk nembak-nembak #duaarr

**2.)** Ini cerita ntah kenapa jadi melenceng bgt dari plot awal author. Judulnya 'Muffin' tapi Ita-Ino udh ketemu 2x, mau pertemuan ke-3, dan sama sekali blm ada mufin yg muncul. Mestinya muncul dipertemuan pertama, kayak yg dijelasin dichapter 1 yegak ;_; Kayaknya author keasikan nulis dan lupa jalan cerita...

**3.)** Setelah menyadarin kesalahan penulisan kayak di nomor 2 tadi, author jd bingung sndiri mau ngelanjutinnya kayak mana. Mau lanjutin cerita apa adanya, atau ikutin plot awal walopun sama aja gk tau mau dijadiin apaa-_- Author block gitudeh. Tapi yg ini buntu banget rawrrr

Pokoknya gitudeh. Ada lg alasan lain yg ketara bgt ngelesnya.. Tapi benerdeh, alasan utama yg nomer 2 tadi...

_**JADI**_. Author mutusin buat nyoba rewrite. Jalan cerita mau dibalikin ke plot awal, kemungkinan besar malah bakal dirombak total tapi dgn detail yg sama disana-sini (ex: baju, obrolan, kegiatan sampingan, kegiatan penting, dll), mungkin juga cara nulis author berubah dikitttt, termasuk kemungkinan 30% gk sempet + 20% writer's block + 20% lupa = 30% kemungkinan bakal lanjut HEHE.

Okay okay? No.

_**SO.**_ Cerita ini resmi di _**discontinued**_. Titik.

Maaf ya readers semua yg udah nunggu.

Love,

Author ketjeh dan gaje.


End file.
